1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, which is used as one element of a video wall including a plurality of display apparatuses that are sequentially connected together, and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus, which has a structure for more easily and conveniently synchronizing setting information between a plurality of display apparatuses that are sequentially connected together and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal/image data, which is received from the external source or stored therein, through various processes, and displays an image on a display panel or screen. The display apparatus may be variously achieved by a television (TV), a monitor, a portable media player, etc.
To show an image to users who are located away from the image such as in public places or nearby doors, a large screen may be required. To this end, a display apparatus having a large panel may be used. However, it may be difficult to use a single panel for achieving such a large screen if technology, costs, circumstances or the like factors are taken into account. In this case, a plurality of display apparatuses may be arranged in the form of a matrix to make a display system. Such a display system is called a video wall.
The plurality of display apparatuses respectively have set values previously stored for displaying images, and are thus likely to display images having characteristics different in accordance with the set values. If the display apparatuses are different in an image output delay, a color tone and brightness in accordance with the set values while displaying an image, they have different performances in outputting an image signal, thereby having low quality of the whole output. Therefore, a conventional video wall system is very inconvenient since the plurality of display apparatuses have to be checked and adjusted one by one with respect to their set values while the video wall system is installed.